1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention is systems and methods for securely sending a digital document between computing devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
As electronic commerce and communications become ever more prevalent within society, it is becoming increasingly important that electronic communications are not only secure, but also that they are received and made available only to the intended recipient. To a great extent, encryption technologies, whether public-private key encryption and symmetric key encryption, have enabled secure communications. However, while these encryption technologies aid in ensuring that the communication is secure during transit, neither is very capable of verifying that the actual recipient is decrypting the communication. Essentially, anyone who possesses the encryption key is capable of decrypting the communication. Increasing the likelihood that it is the recipient who decrypts the message, and not an unwanted third party, is therefore desirable.